The Wedding
by Lacey99
Summary: This is Harm and Mac's wedding. The story is set in the same series as the stories Nine years after, The early years and Relocating.


Harm wondered what that annoying hammering was as he stretched and wrapped his arms tighter around the woman in his arms. He was jetlagged and he just wanted to continue sleeping and cuddling with his fiancée. The hammering continued. He noticed that Mac tried to untangle herself from his embrace and it dawned on him that it was his wedding day. He sat up straight.

"Someone is at the door," he mumbled tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

She smiled as she reached for his shirt and put it on. "Good morning," she leaned in and kissed him.

"Good morning," he smiled and tried to reach for her.

"Better open the door," she winked at him.

Mac walked down the few steps leading to the living area and headed for the door.

"Finally," Harriet said as she walked past Mac, Trish following behind.

"Where is that son of mine," Trish asked and smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Mac."

"You too, Mrs. Burnett," Mac said and smiled. "Harm's still in bed."

"It's Trish," she reached out and hugged her daughter in law to be. "I've been waiting on this day for a long time."

Mac smiled as the hug ended. "Me too."

"You need to get dressed and come with us," Harriet said.

Harm chose that moment to walk down the steps from the bedroom, barefooted and clad in jeans and an old t-shirt. "Morning."

"There you are. Come and give your Mom a hug," Trish demanded.

"It's good to see you Mom," Harm smiled and hugged her.

Mac headed upstairs. "I'll be right back."

"I can't believe you're still in bed when you're getting married in three hours," Trish reprimanded. "You haven't seen the wedding dress yet, have you?"

"Nope, only what's under it," Harm said cleverly.

"I heard that," Mac said from the bedroom. She walked down the stairs. "I'm ready."

"How did you get ready so fast?" Harriet wondered.

Mac grabbed her bag. "I'm a Marine," she handed her wedding dress over to Harriet. "Let's go."

Harm turned to her. "I'll see you soon."

"Don't be late," she said teasingly.

"I won't," he pulled her close and kissed her, intending for it to be a short kiss, but not able to let her go it lasted until his Mom cleared her throat.

They ended the kiss. "I love you," Mac said.

"I love you too," Harm kissed her one last time, then let her go.

Harm had a quiet breakfast alone, then he showered and dressed in his dress whites just in time for when there was a knock on the door. He went to open and found Bud on the other side.

"Ready to get married?" he asked brightly.

"I'm ready," Harm smiled and stepped aside to let Bud enter the apartment. "How are we doing with time?"

"We should get to the hospital to pick up Mattie. Those things always take time," Bud looked around. "It's strange seeing this place so empty."

"Yeah, but I'm sure someone will have it filled with stuff pretty son," he grabbed his wallet and the box with the rings in. "Don't lose them," he handed it over to Bud.

Bud smiled. "You know, sir, there were times when I thought this day would never come " He took the box and put it in his pocket.

"You and me both, Bud," Harm hesitated. "It's finally time."

Mac had just stepped out of the shower when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She wrapped her hair in a towel and one around her body before opening the door.

"Just wanted to give you your makeup," Harriet smiled. "And Grandma Sarah just arrived."

Mac smiled nervously. "Okay."

Closing the door she put the makeup bag by the sink and looked in the mirror. "Time to get ready," she said to herself and took a cleansing breath.

Thirty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, her makeup ready and wearing a soft robe that she wondered if she could keep.

Grandma Sarah stood when Mac stepped out of the bedroom of the bridal suite. "You're even prettier in person," she said and smiled warmly. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Sarah."

Harm's grandma was tall and slender, her face soft with wrinkles that led Mac to believe she smiled a lot. "I've heard so much about you, Mrs. Rabb."

"Please, it's grams or Sarah," she moved in to hug Mac. "I'm so happy my grandson finally came to his senses."

Mac hugged the other woman. "I think we both did," she smiled as she released her.

"Are you ready for me to fix your hair," Jennifer Coates asked.

"Absolutely, we only have fifty-seven minutes and ten seconds before we have to leave," Mac said.

"Will you ever tell us how you do that," ma'am," Jennifer asked.

"Probably not," Mac smiled teasingly as she turned to go back to the bedroom. "We better get started."

Harm knocked on Mattie's hospital door and peeked inside. She was sitting on the bed, dressed in her bridesmaid dress. She lit up like a light when she saw Harm.

"You're here!" she slowly stood. "Watch," she said as she walked towards him.

Harm's still had trouble believing that she was walking around. "You look amazing, Mattie."

"My left hand isn't really up to speed, and I have absolutely no energy, but who cares when I can walk around," Mattie said brightly.

Harm hugged her. "It's so great to have you join us for the ceremony."

Mattie smiled brightly. "Are you ready to get married?"

"Yes," Harm said without hesitation.

"Good," Mattie hugged him again. "Thanks for letting me be a part of this."

"It wouldn't be happening without you," Harm said softly as he pulled back to look at her. "The Doctor's let us take you out of here on one condition, you stay in the wheelchair as much as possible, and you will go back to the hospital after we've had dinner."

"I'll probably be beat by then anyway, as for the wheelchair, can't we drop it?" Mattie asked pleadingly.

"No way," Harm smiled. "We will follow orders."

"Figures," she rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's get going."

Harm pointed to the wheelchair. "Sit down."

Mattie let out a sigh. "Yes, sir."

They both laughed. Harm was so happy to see how well Mattie was doing. Mac had told him, but he hadn't truly believed it until he saw it himself yesterday.

Mac took one last look in the mirror and smiled. She had to admit that she looked good. The dress was simple yet elegant, showing off her slender body and curves. For her hair, she had decided on a loose bun with a single white rose on the right side of it, rather than a vail.

"You look amazing," Jennifer said.

Mac turned to her. "Thank you."

Harriet entered the room. "Ready to… Oh my, you look amazing."

"Thank you, Harriet. You both look amazing too," she complimented. Harriet and Jennifer had been great help deciding on the bridesmaid's dresses.

"We should get going. The Limo is here," Harriet said.

They walked out of the bedroom and found Trish and Grams waiting. "You look truly amazing, Sarah," Trish said and smiled warmly.

"Truly," Grams agreed.

"Thank you," Mac said shyly.

"Are you ready to get married, Sarah?" Grams asked.

Mac smiled brightly. "Absolutely."

Harm felt butterflies in his stomach when he entered the church. He helped Mattie inside and found her a place to sit while waiting for Mac to arrive and she could join the bride and bridesmaids. He noticed Admiral Chegwidden by the door leading into the church.

"Sir," Harm smiled and walked over to his former commanding officer.

"Congratulations, Harm, " A.J shook Harm's hand. "It's about damn time."

Harm laughed softly. "I agree, sir."

"Any chance of you dropping the, sir?" A.J wondered.

"Not much, sir," Harm turned when Bud entered the church with his brother Mikey. "They are here, sir, so you better get in place," he said then he noticed the Admiral. "Sir, it's great to see you."

"You too, Bud. You look good," A.J shook the younger man's hand. "And Mikey too."

"Thank you, sir," Mikey said.

"See you in there," A.J told Harm. "I'll make sure she arrives safely."

Harm nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Trish and Grams entered the church first and moved further inside to find their seats. Harriet entered with little A.J and she and Jennifer both got hugs from the Admiral, then Mac entered and his jaw dropped a little.

"Harm will pass out, Mac," A.J kissed her cheek. "You look spectacular."

"Thank you, sir," Mac smiled. "And thank you for giving me away."

"I wouldn't miss this moment," he smiled warmly.

Mattie walked over. "You look amazing, Mac."

"So do you, Mattie," Mac hugged her.

Jennifer made a move towards the church. "Ready?"

Mattie joined her and as the music played they walked in and down the aisle. Then Harriet, who was the maid of honor, walked down the aisle, before little A.J, who was the ring bearer walked down the aisle.

A.J offered his arm to Mac. "Ready?"

Mac smiled and put her arm through his. "I am."

They walked down the aisle, Mac meeting Harm's eyes the moment she saw him. He looked so handsome and the love in his eyes made her stomach go crazy. A.J kissed her cheek before he handed her over to Harm.

Chaplain Turner started the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to join Harmon and Sarah in Holy Matrimony. It is a day of celebration, for two people have come together, standing in front of friends and family declaring their love for one another. A partnership based on trust and friendship has also turned into unconditional love."

Harm squeezed Mac's hands and they shared loving smiles.

"Love is a friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad. It settles for less than perfection, and makes allowances for human weakness. Love is content with the present. It hopes for the future and it doesn't brood over the past. It's the day-in and day-out chronicle of irritations, problems, compromises, small disappointments, big victories, and working toward common goals."

Chaplain Turner smiled warmly. "Harmon and Sarah will now share their own wows."

Harm cleansed his throat. "From the first day we met, in the White House Rose Garden, you have challenged me in every way possible. I found in you a best friend, a partner, an alley and my toughest adversary. You pushed me to be better at everything because you never show up unprepared. Most importantly, you made me realize that I always had someone watching my back, even when you disagree with me, you back me up and you trust my instinct. When I decided to go to Russia to find my father you were there to help me find the truth even though it could have cost you your life. You did it for me, because you wanted me to get closure. We've had our ups and downs through the years, but through everything that we've been through, I loved you. My biggest regret is that I didn't take a chance and told you much sooner how amazing you are and how much I love you. I promise you that I will work hard to be a good husband, I will always be there when you need me and I will never take you for granted. I love you, Sarah."

Mac had to wipe her eyes before she could speak. "Harm, from the moment we met you have been my biggest challenge. Not only because you have a way of getting into trouble," she paused while there was laughter in the church. "but because you have challenged everything I believed about men. I have never met anyone like you, and I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. You have been my best friend and confidant and I have come to depend on you whenever life has been tough to handle. You are the love of my life and I can't imagine living life without you in it. I can't prove it to you in any other way than I am doing by giving up what has given my life meaning for so many years to follow you to London. I want you to know that what I am giving up holds no comparison to what I gain by having you and Mattie in my life. I will bear no regrets, but I have gained a family and for that I am so grateful. I love you so much Harm."

There wasn't a dry eye in church as Chaplain Turner continued. By the time he pronounced them husband and wife Harm had resisted the urge to kiss his bride too long and he didn't even wait for chaplain turner to tell him to. People would talk about the kiss for a long time after, it was sweet, yet passionate and left no one to doubt just how much the bride and groom loved one another. When it ended, their noses met in an Eskimo kiss and yet again they exchanged I love you's.

Pictures were taken, dinner and speeches passed. There were tears and laughter, and everyone agreed that it was the perfect wedding. When it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as a married couple Harm led Mac to the floor and gathered her in his arms.

"This has been an amazing day," Harm whispered in her ear.

"The best," she agreed as she moved her head back to look at him.

"You are so beautiful," he kissed her softly.

"I wanted to dress up for you," she smiled teasingly.

He smiled lovingly. "It's not the dress that is beautiful, well that too, but… you know what I mean."

She laughed softly. "I do, and thank you."

"Thank you for mentioning Mattie in your wows. And for saying all those nice things in your speech. It meant a lot to her," he hesitated. "For both of us."

"I meant every word," she assured him.

They met in a soft kiss again.

Hours later they agreed that it was time to sneak away. Mattie had left with her father after they cut the cake, she was happy but exhausted. The rest of the guests were still having fun when Frank helped them sneak out without there being any fuss. They drove Harm's Vette back to the hotel.

"Wait," Harm said as she was about to walk through the door.

"What?"

He lifted her up into his arms. "Come on Mrs. Rabb."

She laughed as he carried her over the threshold. "Don't hurt yourself."

He put her down and pulled her in for a kiss. "Finally, alone."

"Agreed," she smiled. "And I've been wanting to do this for hours," she started to take off her shoes.

Harm smiled. "Not a bad idea," he agreed.

They took off their clothes and changed into something comfortable. Mac found her husband on the couch when she had finished taking of her makeup and let her hair lose.

"Finally," she said as she found his waiting arms. "So, how does it feel to be someone's husband?"

He pretended to think about it, then smiled. "It feels great actually."

"Who would have thought that Harmon Rabb, the commitment phobic, just got married," she teased.

He cupped her face. "Only for you."

She smiled warmly. "I like it when you're like this."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I like having you in my arms," he yawned widely. "Sorry. "

"It's okay, jetlag is catching up with you, let's go to bed," she started to stand. "Show me a good time, sailor."

He smiled and stood as well. "I'm going to make love with my wife."

"I like the sound of that," she smiled and led him to the bedroom.

There new life together had just begun.


End file.
